


Oblivious love

by Lilouli12334



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone Is Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Sorry, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilouli12334/pseuds/Lilouli12334
Summary: In which Bang Chan, a university student, became friends with Hyunjin and now that they spend more time together It’s only right that he ends up meeting Chan’s little brothers, Seungmin and Jeongin.However Chan doesn’t trust overly flirty Hyunjin with his brother Jeongin who seems to take an interest in Hyunjin. Interest that seems reciprocated but little did Chan know that Hyunjin’s interest actually lies in the second child of the family, Seungmin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Oblivious love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I actually wrote this story because I've been thinking about It for a few weeks since Hyunjin came with his long blonde hair (whoch is just so beautiful) so I hope you will like this story.
> 
> And tell me in the comments If you want me to continue because I'm still not sure Is It's worth writing or not ^^'.

It’s in a quiet district of Seoul that lives Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin, three brothers. They had left their family in Australia a few years before to study and live in Korea all-together and since then the brothers developed a special bond. Indeed in the absence of their parents, Chan, the oldest son, took the role of the dad/mom of his brothers but he still lives his university life to the fullest from going to parties to losing his mind on his studies.  
He didn’t have any issue finding friends when they arrived in Korea as he already knew someone close to his age thanks to his passion of rapping, this person is Changbin who introduced a lot of his friends to Chan and Chan ended up with Changbin and Hyunjin as his best friends. Even him didn’t know how this trio managed to work. Indeed they are all quite different with Chan being a goofy ball always ready to party but still conscious of his studies, Changbin who often looks like he will kill you and only thinks about rapping or his crush on Felix and then Hyunjin, who attracts the attention of every passing person with his long hair, model-like physical and his cold face and In fact he uses It to his advantage by flirting with a lot of different people in the span of a single day (Chan is still shocked to be the witness of It all)

The second son, Seungmin, who is three years younger than Chan, is way calmer than his older brother. In the house he took the role of the wiser and calmer one, always drowning in books or reprimand his brothers when they want to do stupid things like a week before when Chan thought It would be a good idea to hold a party in their house the day before his biggest exam of the year. As he is pretty quiet he doesn’t have many friends but those he has are really close to him. Indeed he has three best friends, Lee Felix being his closest one which might come as a shock as Felix is everything Seungmin isn’t, he is loud, always with a smile on his face, loves to play around and he may have a crush on Chan’s best friend, Changbin. The other two friends of Seungmin are Jisung and Minho who knew each other since they were kids and started dating recently after giving each other heart’s eyes for years. Felix likes to refer to them as the “art couple” as both of them have a passion for rapping or dancing. Seungmin may be quiet when he is alone or with people he doesn’t know, however once he is with his three friends he becomes a new whole person, all smiley, cuddly and mischievous.

And last but not least, the younger brother, JeongIn, only one year younger than Seungmin and just entered for his first year at university. JeongIn as many would think has the role of the kid in the house, doesn’t like to do housework or even his homeworks but he very much likes to pull pranks on his brothers. He enjoys his new life after finishing High school and officially being an adult by joining Chan to parties because Chan only allows him to go If he is there to keep an eye on him. Jeongin actually has a lot of friends as he can charm anyone with his smile and baby face but none of his friends are close enough to consider best friends. If you were to ask him he would tell you he prefers to spend time with his brothers and their friends as he gets really well with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yah Sungmin-ah did you see my jacket ?” Jeongin shouted from his bedroom upstairs to Seungmin who was busy eating his dinner while reading yet another book.

“Which one ? You have way too many jackets.” Seungmin replied without leaving his attention from his book.

“The black leather one I’m going to a part….Ah found It.” Jeongin replied while appearing in the kitchen wearing smokey eye makeup to match with his all black outfits consisting of a tight black pant and a plain white shirt tucked in his pants and covered by the leather jacket he was looking for for the last 15 minutes.  
His hair was still Its dark blue color but to look more attractive he had made his forehead visible. To say Seungmin was shocked would be an understatement because It was at his baby brother he was looking at, his baby brother ready to snatch the attention of both boys and girls while he was there, with his old jogging and a plain shirt, not that he complained about It because he wouldn’t want to spend his saturday night any other way.

“Why do you look 25 ?” Seungmin asked with a frown.

“Come on I don’t look 25 I look like someone my age who is ready to partyyyyyy” Jeongin replied with a big smile on his face. Clearly nothing would make him come down from his excitement.

“Why are you so hyper ? It’s not like It’s the first time you are going to party, the last time you partied was just last week.” Seungmin asked not understanding why his brother is always so happy to go out.

“Because at parties I can be whoever I want and I can meet a lot of peop…” He didn’t have the time to end his sentence before Seungmin interrupted him.

“Meet new people ahah I’m sure Chan keeps an eye on you all night long and doesn’t let any guy approach within 20 meters.” Seungmin replied while laughing and imagining Chan’s gaze piercing through the head of anyone who would dare to approach his baby brother.

“Don’t remind me umph I met a guy so cute and king last time but Chan had to appear out of nowhere….I really thought I has found the one !” Jeongin complained with a whine.

“You are the most dramatic guy I know, you find your ‘other half’ almost four times a week. I mean, at this point you must have pretty much all the population of Seoul as the love of your life.” Seungmin commented with a laugh.

“It’s not my fault I….” Jeongin got interrupted by the entrance door slamming open and a red head entered the house.

“Hey sorry to be late I was finishing my essay for next week and now I’m a free man and can finally have fun.” Chan complained while falling to the ground to add to his dramatic story.

“You should hurry to eat and prepare Chan-hyung before your friend comes to take us.” Jeongin said not minding the dramatic act of his brother.

“Yes come eat I made some Kimchi Jigae hyung.” Seungmin replied while he came to fetch a plate for his brother.

“Thanks Seungmin-ah and don’t worry I will go dressed like this. ” Chan replied before taking a seat to eat large bites of the jigae.

“When is he coming by the way?” Jeongin asked while tapping his foot on the ground, eager to get to this party.

Chan looked at his phone before answering “In 10 minutes or so.”

After this, a comfortable silence took place between the three brothers while Chan was eating, Seungmin still reading and Jeongin talking with his friends on his phone.

“By the way hyung who is going to fetch us ? You said he was a new friend. Is he pretty ?” Jeongin started to ask questions to his older brother.

“Yah Jeongin you are too young to date! I forbid you to date and even more If It’s him.” Chan didn’t have the time to continue to talk as Jeongin just wanted him to answer his question.

“I asked you for his name and If he was pretty not If I was allowed to date him.” Jeongin said while rolling his eyes to the back of his head. He knew his brother wasn’t actually serious about him not being allowed to date but It was a fact that if Jeongin wanted to date, the person would have to pass and succeed the strict exam that is Chan.

“Such a brat. His name is Hyunjin and yes I guess he is pretty but like I said you are not allowed to date or even flirt with him. He is a real flirt and heartbreaker, he never stays with someone more than a few days.”

“Hyunjin? Hyunjin? Omg the Hyunjin? The guy everybody is head over heels at uni? The one majoring in rap and dance? Omg I didn’t know you were friends with him” Jeongin suddenly became really excited.

At this point Seungmin was completely lost. To be honest Seungmin didn’t know that many people at their university, not that he tried to get to know them. Beside his three friends he mostly stays by himself and avoids all rumors that may go around. So for him, the name Hyunjin didn’t ring any bell.

“Well we are in the same major so of course I was bound to be friends with him and because I am his friend and your brother I’m telling you not to flirt with him and I will also tell him not to flirt with you.”

“We will see about that my dear hyung. If we are meant to be nobody will be able to keep us away from each other” It was a trait in their family to be overdramatic about almost everything.

Before anyone could add anything to this fascinating discussion, from Seungmin’s point of view, the doorbell rang which attracted the attention of the three male to the door.

“I’m gonna open, go put your shoes Jeongin-ah.” Chan said to his brother while heading to the door.

As Chan opened the door, Jeongin quickly came to stand next to him to see the umpteenth love of his life, a tall guy entered their house. The first thing Seungmin saw was his back as the guy wasn’t on the right side for him to really take a look at him. However he could clearly see that the guy had long blonde hair which was quite odd, he was wearing tight black pants just like the other two standing before him. In addition to It, he was wearing a large white shirt tucked into his pants and a large black blouse opened, maintained with a black belt. Some of his hair was tied up in a ponytail making him look like a Joseon’s warrior.

“Hey Hyunjin-ah, here is my little brother Jeongin.” Chan briefly introduced Jeongin to Hyunjin.

“Omg Hello Hyunjin It’s a pleasure to meet you….You are so handsome…” Jeongin never had a filter when he talked so of course he had to say something like this. Seungmin felt quite awkward for his brother. However Jeongin seemed pleased when Hyunjin only laughed and said It was also a pleasure to finally meet the famous little brother of Chan.

“Oh and my second brother, Seungmin over there.” Seungmin didn’t expect to also get introduced as he wouldn’t have to talk to Hyunjin he didn’t think It was necessary but he may have overestimated his view on his brother.

It was at this moment that Seungmin knew he was doomed. When the guy turned around to look at him. Seungmin was wearing a small smile to appear sociable when he actually wasn’t but as soon as he saw Hyunjin’s face, his own started to decompose. It was this guy. He couldn’t be wrong. Even If the hair wasn’t pink anymore It was for sure this guy.

“Oh Day6 guy!” Hyunjin exclaimed with a big smirk on his face.

Seungmin was officially fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and as english isn't my first language don't hesitate to telle me If something is really awful to your eyes ahah.  
> And tell me If youw ant me to continue this story.
> 
> I'm actually quite new to Stray kids so I don't even know how this idea of story came but It just wouldn't leave me so sorry If I don't have the characteristics of each members yet.


End file.
